


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by anniviech



Series: The Domestic Life [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniviech/pseuds/anniviech
Summary: Tentoo dreams about the Time Lord Victorious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another art&ficlet combination, which originally started just for a quick-ish doodle prompt, suggesting "Tentoo having a nightmare of Ten as the TLV" by fadewithfury on tumblr - but while I'd been drawing it, I had a whole scene fleshing out in my mind, so a ficlet soon followed.

  _The first thing he became aware of, was a sea of voices around him._

_Desperate, terrified voices, fearing louder and clearer for their lives with each new wave that beat against his consciousness. They seemed to be coming from everywhere, penetrating his mind and robbing him of any clear thought for a moment._

_The next step of his rising awareness, was finding himself surrounded by flames in an all-encompassing darkness – and feeling a sudden epiphany surging through him, a brilliant new insight that shined even brighter through the darkness than any fire ever could._

_And with it came a feeling of certainty that stood out against everything he had ever known._

_He knew what to do.  
What he could do._

_What was **his right** to do._

_The next moments he experienced in a daze, found himself walking towards a partly destroyed expedition site with a clear purpose burning in his mind, ignoring the flames trying to lick at his feet. He entered one of the buildings and began giving orders to the remaining, small group of panicking humans inside, losing sight of them as individuals along the way and finding they’ve become mere targets in his plan; even going so far as to threaten the one that dared defy him._

_He was in the right here, after all, and he had a goal in mind that he wouldn’t let **anyone** get in the way of._

_For once, he was going to be **the winner**._

* * *

A strangled gasp escaped his throat as his eyes flew open. He stared at the blueish grey of the ceiling above him in disorientation for a moment, needing a few seconds to gather his wits. Once they had returned to him, he sat up and rubbed his face, his single heart thumping madly in his chest – a feeling he still hadn’t gotten quite used to.  
A look to his side confirmed that Rose had not been woken up. Tenderly, he tucked a lock of hair out of her face and studied her sleeping form for a moment, giving his heart some time to calm down, before getting out of the bed.

He made his way over to the door leading to the balcony - the voices of the dying humans in his dream still echoing faintly in the back of his mind - and opened it quietly to step outside. As soon as the fresh night air met his uncomfortably hot and clammy skin, his breathing came a little easier again. A soft breeze made him aware of the droplets of sweat on his neck and forehead, and he welcomed the cooling effect it had on his overheated, part-human skin.

Stopping in the middle of the balcony for a moment, the Doctor tilted his head back to take in the clear, starry nightsky, and just _breathed_. The sight of the twinkling stars above him soon began to calm him even more, the voices and images of the dream slowly fading away.

The feeling of power having gone to his head lingered on a little longer, though – the twisted view of what seemed right, when it really wasn’t right at all.

A few minutes later he stepped towards the balustrade and rested his elbows on it, letting his eyes wander over the Tyler estate lit up by the faint light from the crescent moon in the sky, not feeling like going back inside just yet. His mind was troubled with too many thoughts to consider going back to sleep, the implication of the origin of his ‘dream’ causing him to worry. If they were at their own place instead of visiting Rose's family, he'd search for something to tinker the rest of the night away with and focus his busy mind on, but alas.

_Just what have you gotten yourself into?_ he silently wondered, a question directed at his other self; a full Time Lord somewhere in a different universe, all on his own. A question that was most likely never to be received nor answered.  
It looked like his other self had been right; apparently they truly were too dangerous to be left on their own… _Both_ of them. Something Donna had been aware of from the very beginning, telling him.  
Brilliant, intuitive Donna…

He was pulled out of his brooding by the sound of Rose’s bare feet padding softly towards the balcony door.

"Bad dream?" she asked quietly, her voice slightly croaky from sleep.

"Yeah," he replied without turning around, knowing she was making her way over to him by the sound of her bare feet now meeting the stone floor of the balcony. "'Least I hope it was…" he added in a whisper, more to himself.

Rose didn’t say anything to that, simply leant into his side and put a hand around his waist, offering silent comfort. She was probably already aware that he was assuming it might be more than that; one of those rare glimpses of a telepathic connection to his other self, which he had experienced during some longer sleep cycles before. She was clever like that, his Rose.

_His Rose_.  
At his side in the middle of the night, making sure he was all right.

He truly was lucky to have her.

"If I ever give the impression of becoming power-crazed, knock some sense back into me, yeah?"

The words had left his mouth before he had even really considered them, and he tried not to cringe at what she might think of the meaning behind them.

But instead of drawing back warily, she rested her head on his shoulder, simply replying with a resolute “Will do”, further reassuring him.

Clever, and brilliant, his Rose.

* * *

 

  
  


 


End file.
